


Seeing Starlights

by Pur3lysw33t



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pur3lysw33t/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens sweet, kind-hearted Hongbin meets with a certain frustrated lion boyfriend...and Ravi at the same time following his ab flash in Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Starlights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted to my username: KissMeDeeply91 on AFF

It was a simple task: Play around, flirt a little, act like you're competing and woo the lucky fan...too bad Hongbin actually found his pride being pulled into this mess. He and Hyuk certainly knew their roles for the skit perfectly but somehow the teasing glint in Hyuk's eyes had the elder boy prepared to fight til the death. It was all about who'd land on top after all and if he had to sacrifice a little to beat Hyuk, he would. So he did a fancy little belly roll and -BAM- up went the shirt, revealing the abs he'd been working on for a few weeks prior. The look of shock on Hyuk's face that he'd actually just done that was rewarding enough and only made the victory that much more satisfying.   
They excited the stage that night and nearly as /soon/ as Hongbin had left, he was greeted by Hyuk leaning on the wall to barracade him, a firm pout on the maknae's face. "You cheated" he huffed irritably.   
Ignoring that, Hongbin chuckled softly and shrugged, a rather smug expression on his face as he backed away from Hyuk...and bumped right into Leo moments after. Jumping slightly, Hongbin spun around to see the unfortunate victim only to realize in a second. He gave a nervous little chuckle, prepared to apologize but Leo cut him off, literally grabbing onto his wrist, the expression on his face, as always, unreadable, but intense all the same. His voice was sharp as he spoke the first words since they'd colided. "Come with me" and judging by the /very/ deliberate but subtle tug at the bottom of his shirt, Hongbin already knew what he was in for as he followed the lion like the prey he already felt like...

Only the older boy seemed to be having more issues than impatience at the moment. Turning corners, dodging staff and maneuvering around with Hongbin proved to be not nearly as difficult as he'd have expected, but that could be because the singer was too busy being driven by hormones to really pay attention to anything besides finding /somewhere/ anywhere that he could be alone with each other. Only his search proved fruitless, damn.   
Their manager whistled to get everyones attention and Leo rolled his head back with irritation before finally turning to look at his still-confused dongsaeng. "Later" he simply says. He releases him from his grasp and walks back towards where they'd left the others. Damn hi touch sessions, damn them to hell...  
They were all lined up and they'd gotten through thirteen of the fifteen chosen fans and that's when things just had to get a little harder for Leo, no pun intended.   
After getting down the line further, the young, very excited girl had abruptly squealed upon reaching Hongbin. "Oppa~ your ab flash was legendary. they looked so good~" she cooed to which Hongbin, the flirtatious asshole, had grinned and nodded and replied with "Thanks. I'll make sure to keep them around" and winked, he fucking /winked/. Snapping his gaze away sharply, his jaw set tight with anger, Leo turned to focus again on the next fan. Thankfully the girl was /far/ too preoccupied with Ravi and getting a hug, skipping over him and the rest of the members to do so. Good. Leo was sure he looked far too intimidating at this point anyways and he was no longer in the mood to try and fake pleasantries. In the end, N had let the girl get her hug since she was the last and then she'd been on her way.   
The others slowly began to shuffle towards the backstage areas once again and Leo again wasted no time dragging Hongbin off quicker than they could keep up.   
The younger boy simply followed, too concerned with what would happen to him if he /didn't/.  
He'd managed this time to find /one/ unused closet-type area /right/ before the manager began rushing them to hurry and change. Practically /throwing/ Hongbin's hand down at this point, Leo stormed back to the others once again.   
They had all their makeup cleaned up and Leo, already changed and ready to go had sat down to wait, idly typing on his phone, checking fan accounts and whatnot.   
Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Hongbin and immediately he stared again. That asshole was walking around chatting up Hyuk and he was /shirtless/. God. Damn. It.  
Leo released the breath he just realized he'd sucked in. Angrily he began to focus on his phone as if it was the most fascinating thing to him right now. He brought up his Twitter, which hadn't been touched since September. A message was furiously typed out in the status:  
hate Hongbin  
hate Hongbin  
hate him so much right now  
Though it was immensely tempting to press enter, that'd be a /fun/ topic for their manager to smooth over, he didn't. He erased the words and sighed heavily, pocketing his phone in perfect time for Hongbin's voice to carry over that his belt was stuck. Oh Leo would /love/ to help him with that. He sat there and let a cordi-noona do her job, standing and excusing himself to the van for fresh air.  
Hongbin tilted his head. Leo must really be pissed at him now. He knew the reason of course. He'd never even planned the ab flash after all but he didn't expect Leo of all people to be this torn upover that. Curiously and a little worriedly, Hongbin left outside to go find him and get to the bottom of everything.  
Hongbin had barely taken three steps out the door when he'd been abruptly shoved against the brick outside the venue. He whimpered a little in shock before hot air hit against the shell of his ear followed by a rough but deeper voice. "If you had any idea..." was all Leo said, but that was more than enough. Hongbin pulled back to glance into the older man's face. He'd leaned up a little, going for a sweet kiss despite the intense glare he was faced with when the sound of the other members had him pushing Leo lightly away and trying to look like he /wasn't/ just about to be raped.   
Absolutely growling inwardly at this point, Leo let the hand that was currently braced on the wall fall down with a hard slap against his side as he turned and trudged to the van.  
Hongbin winced physically. Two things were now definite to him. One; Leo was very very horny and two; he was going to be so very sore tomorrow if he didn't stay away.   
For Leo, this was getting to be ridiculous and N's next statement , after they'd all piled in the van, just made life all the more bearable for him. "Guys, let's go have late dinner at Ihop before we get back to the hotel" Leo's head hit the window. 

Getting to Ihop had been thankfully uneventful as Leo had simply plugged in his headphones once again and tuned out the world. Dinner had been another story entirely.   
So Ravi had all but pushed Leo next to Hongbin before placing himself on the end. Ken and Hyuk had been already walking as a duo the entire time, bonding over their little flirting at the showcase, so there really wasn't much of a choice. Leo wasn't about to have his ear yaked off by the two biggest kids in Vixx anyways.   
Ravi grinned a little and chuckled , his head shaking lightly as he took in the situation. He'd seen Leo's face before the fan had thrown herself at him and he saw the fierce effort the singer was making not to look over at the second maknae. Really his frustration was obvious and who could blame him? They'd all been taken by shock at the fanservice and damn were Hongbin's abs hot, even he admitted that.   
The waitress took their orders and Hongbin, who'd scoured the menu to find the food that'd make him the most tired, giving him an excuse, decided to order turkey.  
Leo didn't miss a beat of that though and he'd immediately interrupted. "He'll have a salad" he injected harshly, daring Hongbin with a look to correct him. "Healthier..." was his explanation.  
Hongbin gaped but quickly recovered and shrugged. "Uh~ sure. I'll take that" he nodded and quickly handed over his menu  
Ravi had started chuckling steadily behind his own menu, much to the other's confusion. He ordered as well and turned to see what the two lovebirds were doing next to him /just/ in time to hear Ken say "Yeah, Binnie, don't want those abs to disappear"   
Ravi didn't have the time to laugh his ass off because the biggest priority was taking the knife which was currently squeezed in a death grip in Leo's hand, upright on the table. "Whoa~ there Leo, don't want to stab anyone right?" With difficulty he pried it away as Ken looked on fearfully, Leo was absolutely murderous as he locked eyes with the other singer.   
Ken had immediately stopped laughing, mistaking the threat to be for him as N patted his head chidingly. Dinner was silent after that.  
When they were /finally/ back at the hotel, Hongbin did everything in his power to stall. Okay he was terrified at this point of what Leo had in store, and he had been given far too much time to plan it all.   
Leo followed behind closely, walking casually around even though Hongbin had been dashing here and there to get things like a chicken with their head cut off. It was growing old, fast. He'd been leaning against the wall as Hongbin had started to rush by from yet /another/ snack machine and as soon as the younger man was in sight, he stood and grabbed his hoodie as he tried to run past. Practically dragging him, Leo held his death grip on his dongsaeng's hoodie and swung him around into the elevator, getting in, shutting the door, pressing the highest floor and /immediately/ pinning Hongbin to the cold metal wall. A knee sneaked between his legs, his hand reached back and pressed the STOP button, and Leo ducked down and sealed his mouth, not being gentle in the slightest as his tongue forced into Hongbin's mouth.   
Hongbin barely had time to blink before Leo's mouth was pretty much raping his. He closed his eyes, being swept away by the older boy's apparently amazing kissing talent just as the intercom came on and a voice called out: Hello there, what's your emergency?   
Leo was convinced at this point that life hated him. He'd gotten some bad karma /somehow/. He tore his mouth away from their liplock, leaving a panting Hongbin as he miraculously calmly managed to respond. "We are okay. Accident." in broken English before he pressed the button for their floor.   
Hongbin absolutely /ran/ out of the elevator, finding that he was extremely thankful his legs still /worked/ after that kiss.   
Leo, who'd been too infuriated to even function had left for their room anyways. Hongbin couldn't run the halls /all/ night...  
Apparently he could. With something more resembling a growl than a grunt, Leo peeled himself off the bed and left in search of the other boy. It had been about fifteen minutes   
As he was opening the door, Leo was greeted by their leader, who looked like he was about to knock on the door anyway if the raised hand was any indicator. "Leo. It's late. We all want to sleep, me especially. I was sharing a room with Ravi this time but could you please get Hongbin out of my bed?"   
/That's/ where he was. Leo, with a rather devious sudden smirk, motioned to the room he'd just stepped out of. "N-hyung, take my room tonight. I'll go take care of Hongbin" and with that he set off, hellbent to live up to that promise.  
Ravi was currently laughing to himself as he listened to Hongbin stall and insist that he was just trying to give Leo privacy. Bullshit. The boy was, smartly, avoiding him and Ravi knew it. He wasn't taking his punishment for causing their singer to be so sexually frustrated. Frankly, the rapper sympathized more with Leo in this case. Hongbin had been careless with his actions and he'd brought it on himself. He'd been about to explain things at least to the frantically rambling man when a knock sounded at their door. Not thinking, Ravi simply went to go answer it and was abruptly pushed to the side by a /livid/ Leo.   
Hongbin, having predicted who was at the door, was currently trying to pretend he was asleep as he lay perfectly still. He didn't even /hear: footsteps but the sudden hand on his should caused him to jump /right/ out of his skin, betraying his deceit. "I know you're not asleep..." a deadly calm voice spoke, the hand tightening painfully against his shoulder.  
Ravi had meanwhile been thinking over by the door where he'd been rudely shoved. He'd observed casually, arms crossed as he made a decision. He stepped up to the /other/ side of the bed, smirking deliberately at Leo and with a shared look, the two agreed then and there.  
Hongbin sighed and rolled onto his back, sitting up to explain to Leo why he was being so dodgy. He owed that much to him after all. "Look Leo-hyung, I'm sorry if I may have-" but he never got to finish due to the lips, /Ravi's/, which were suddenly on his and the shove from Leo to push him down to the bed. The assault literally shocked the hell out of him as he felt his eyes widen and a sudden weight on his stomach, not that he could /see/ what Leo was doing on account of Ravi's face and lips being all up in his face. He did his best to kiss back but /damn/ if Ravi wasn't making that difficult. He was acting just as worked up as Leo, which confused the hell out of Hongbin. Was this /really/ just from a goddamn /ab flash/?! he thought dazedly.   
He wasn't given too much liberty to do much else though as Leo was already practically tearing open the fly of Hongbin's jeans. How was he doing that when he was supposedly sitting on his stomach? Was he turned around? What the hell was going on?? Hongbin's mind raced faster than his heart.   
Ravi took the advantage of Leo's shock to push his tongue between Hongbin's slightly parted lips, swirling it in a kind of dance to get the younger boy to respond.   
While he did that, as if the two were participating in a synchronized swimming ritual, Leo knew what to do on his end. Though he'd probably normally be opposed to anything as animalistic as a threesome, he certainly didn't care in the slightest at this point. He and Ravi were both being fueled by primal, deep instincts and the idea of giving in and living out this fantasy had Leo's mind reeling. He finally got the confounded, apparently attack-proof, snap of Hongbin's jeans open and the speed of light couldn't compare to how quickly he had those same pants on the ground and off of him. He took a millisecond break to peel off his own shirt before he was on all fours and his mouth was on Hongbin's member, quickly swallowing the boy whole.  
Seeing completely different starlights than their fandom provided behind his eyes, Hongbin moaned low and loud right into Ravi's mouth which caused the rapper to groan as well as he finally broke the kiss, but it was only to shed his own clothing. Shirt and jeans were gone insanely fast and Ravi, after letting out a stream of profanities that their leader would /never/ hear about, was back on the bed before Hongbin could even miss him.   
Leo had been continuously bobbing his head in all the right ways and Hongbin was already a writhing mess under him. Ravi looked on at the sight with such a heated gaze that it caused the youngest one in the room to shiver violently before his eyes were forced shut again by Leo's, /incredibly/ talented, tongue. At this rate he was seriously a goner. Ravi seemed to sense this as he crawled forward and literally ripped Hongbin's shirt open and began sucking and biting every inch of skin he could reach.   
Hongbin panted loudly, his hips trying to jerk upwards despite Leo's immensely strong grip on them. He already could tell he was about to release and part of his brain said that he should probably warn Leo but, by the time he'd found his /regular/ voice in all the confused ecstasy, it was far too late. He'd came with a loud cry right into the singer's mouth.  
That's what Leo had hoped for actually. He took all Hongbin had and swallowed all but some instantly.  
As if on cue, Ravi straddled the younger boy on his knees right behind Leo and pulled the singer's face from behind with one hand as another latched onto his waist. After a small heated glance over Leo leaned in and kissed Ravi hard, the rapper quickly thrusting his tongue in to taste Hongbin and moaning into Leo's mouth as they shared the unique flavor amongst themselves.  
It was the single most hottest thing Hongbin had ever, and probably /would/ ever see. He already found himself semi-hard once more.  
After the kiss, Leo pulled back and locked eyes with Ravi, a small smirk curling up the corner of his mouth as he nodded towards Hongbin's upper body  
Ravi understood immediately and returned the look with a devious smile of his own as he nodded, stripped his own boxers, and helped Leo out of his jeans and boxers as well while the two kissed again. After being free of all of his clothing, Ravi sat on Hongbin's chest, practically in his face.   
Hongbin gaped at the sight of Ravi displayed in front of him as color tinged his cheeks. Just how far were the duo going to take this? he thought between panting for breath. He sort of assumed that he knew what to do next as his hands reached up to latch onto the rapper's hips and move him to his awaiting mouth. Ravi let out a loud moan at the wet heat surrounding him. It was euphoric, even better to know that their singer was watching.   
Leo smirked once again, rather proud of the sight before him as he returned to straddle Hongbin, facing forward this time, and leaned in to draw Ravi, whose head and eyes were rolling, back in for a kiss before he scooted back down and took his position between Hongbin's legs. Having had more than enough time to plan, Leo fished the lube out from his pants pocket and began to squeeze a little onto his fingers to prepare him.   
Hongbin became suddenly tense when he felt Leo trail his fingers near his hole. They weren't seriously going to go all the way like this, were they? His eyes flew open and, because he could sense the other man's unease, Ravi gently pulled himself back and out as he bent to kiss Hongbin fiercely to distract him.   
Leo hesitated a moment when he felt the tension but he brushed it off when it seemed like Ravi had it under control and he lightly pushed two fingers into Hongbin  
The visual of Vixx felt his back arch harshly soon after the intrusion and then Ravi's tongue in his mouth again took his mind off of the slight discomfort as Leo, being rather impatient, was already inserting a third finger and pumping and curling them into Hongbin. Ravi's hands now teased and pinched his nipples as the rapper found himself on all fours during this.  
Unbeknownst to Ravi, Leo had stealthily slicked up his other hand while still pushing into Hongbin. When he sensed the younger boy was ready, he pulled out his fingers and prepared to replace them with his aching member.   
Ravi was able to tell that Leo was more than ready and he pulled away from the kiss briefly to speak to Hongbin. "Ready?" he asked sofly, his voice raw with lust.   
Hongbin bit down onto his lip but nodded all the same.   
Needing no other signal and becoming so very beyond horny at this point, Leo positioned himself and pushed into the visual's hole, going slower than he wanted because he didn't actually want to hurt Hongbin. As he moved more into the other man, he reached two fingers up and pushed into Ravi, smirking a little at the effect from his surprise attack.   
Ravi jumped and let out a small groan at the intrusion but otherwise paid it no mind.   
Hongbin was delirious at this point as his eyes rolled far back into his head and he pressed backwards hard into the pillow, his mouth caught frozen in a silent "O" shape.   
It took a moment for them all to adjust, Leo had pushed all the way into Hongbin at this point and the sensation had caused his fingers to start to curl, that in turn had Ravi writhing. The oldest man panted hard, in slight shock that this was happening and half high from /finally/ being able to help relieve his incredibly long-lasting hard on.   
Hongbin moaned as he slowly lifted his head again to look longingly at the two hot men, barely being able to fully grasp just how much pleasure he already felt just from the sheer /size/ of Leo.   
As soon as Hongbin showed signs of movement, Ravi twisted his neck to instruct. "Leo....you can move" that statement covered both of the participants involved.   
Leo nodded once and slowly began to pull out a bit before he could thrust back into Hongbin a little rougher this time. He really couldn't help it. His own head fell back to his shoulders. This felt fucking incredible. He remembered to move his fingers that were still inside Ravi and he was rewarded with a long and loud moan. He glanced up at Hongbin and made eye contact. "Alright...?" was all he could manage. His already soft voice was almost spent from all the lust   
The second maknae nodded and then looked back to Ravi in front of him before he reached up to tug the rapper by the hair into another tight liplock.   
Leo took his sign to abandon all cares about hurting Binnie. Obviously that wasn't the case anyways. Grasping firmly onto Hongbin's hips with his one free hand, the singer began to thrust harder and faster, which caused the man under him to practically scream at the assault. Leo didn't stop. He hadn't wanted to hurt Hongbin at first but now, all Leo could see was the chance for punishment, revenge. He pushed his fingers just as quickly into Ravi but they all knew that wasn't going to get the poor rapper far. Fueled by the moans coming from Hongbin's sweet voice, Leo pulled out his fingers and instead reached around to start pumping Ravi's neglected, leaking member.   
The rapper moaned low and loud as he started to thrust against Leo's hand desperate for that sense of relief.   
As if the singer's thrusts weren't doing enough already, the sight of it all and all the attention Ravi was getting was enough to have Hongbin extremely close to the brink of release again.  
Leo could feel the visual tightening around him and it took mere seconds before he came, hard and fast into Hongbin, feeling the other do the same against his stomach.  
Leo's hand had tightened instinctively when he released and as soon as the singer started to loose his grip, Hongbin had reacted quickly, pushing past his hand to resume pumping Ravi till he too finally came, white from the three of them painting nearly the entire scene. Ravi toppled to the side off of Hongbin and Leo soon fell forward as well, still nestled inside of Hongbin.   
Feeling like he'd never be able to experience /anything/ quite as mind blowing in his lifetime, Hongbin panted hard as his eyes closed and his legs fell uselessly around him.   
Ravi, after catching his own breath crawled up to their visual and cuddled into his side against Leo as well, who was laying exhausted on top of the poor boy.   
No one spoke for a few minutes while everyone struggled to regain their breath and senses and then finally it was Ravi who spoke up. "We should do this more often..." he chuckled deliriously, half asleep. Leo raised his head slightly to glare at Hongbin. "but if you ever unexpectedly flash your abs again like that, expect that I'll even invite N-hyung in on this Binnie..." to which Ravi laughed and Hongbin bit his lip, muttering a soft "arrasseo" before finally slipping off into sleep with the two others falling shortly behind.  
It was a remember when story that the three would share as their little secret forever.


End file.
